SCP: Breaching containment
by Prawnotron
Summary: This is basically if SCP: containment breach had a much more detailed storyline, and if the player actually spoke apart from when encountering SCP-012. To add some flavour, I'm including more SCPs from the foundation website, so enjoy!
1. Euclid and Keter escapes

SCP-106.

106 paced back and forth in his cell. He hated this room. Suspended in the air, 106 was unable to corrode through it and return to his "home". How he loved to drag humans into there, hunt them, listen to them scream. The best he could do with his corrosion ability was to leave messages on the wall. He sometimes sarcastically asked the scientists watching him what they think their corpses would look like, or if they like his handiwork. There was then the sound of an alarm, and his cell dropped. Hearing panicked voices outside, 106 frowned. What was going on? Suspiciously, he placed his rotting hand on the wall, and felt it slide past. Smiling cruelly, he stepped through, freedom in his grasp. 106 noticed the picture of him calling him the "old man". He chuckled at this and sank into the floor.

SCP-049.

He stared at the door patiently. 049 was certain that given time, the doctors will require his services in dealing with the disease. He remembered back in England, when men calling themselves the "foundation" cornered him. Seeing that they didn't have the disease, 049 went to speak with them, only to be trapped and imprisoned. 'Their loss.' He thought at the time. After a short time at the facility, 049 asked to at least check the SCP personnel for the disease. When this was refused, he was clearly angry at this. 'I am a doctor!' He told them sternly. 'Do you think I cure the disease for fun?' To which one of the guards outside scoffed at him 'Your cure is shit!' To which he just glared at the man. An alarm went off outside. Realising the door was unlocked, 049 stepped outside, alerting the guards. 'What the fuck?!' Before the left guard could react, 049 held his neck, killing him in seconds. The right one fired, but he dodged and killed him as well. Looking around the corridor, 049 saw the sign on the wall calling him the "plague doctor." 'How fitting.' Looking up the corridor, 049 shook his head. 'I clearly have work to do.'

SCP-096.

096 just sat there and cried. That was most of what he did all day. Sometimes like a man, sometimes like a woman, sometimes like a child, and sometimes like an elderly person. He never really paid much attention to the SCP personnel on the rare occasions they actually DID enter his cell. He knew they called him "shy guy", but he couldn't care less. 096, shy guy, anorexic freak, they could call him what they liked, so long as they leave him in peace. He heard an alarm outside but he ignored it. He heard voices outside which he ignored, until a scientist outside shouted 'SHIT! NO!' The man was given a photo of 096's face by a chaos insurgency operative. As soon as he realised this, 096 stood up as his mind raced. He covered his face and started mumbling. After a minute, his horror and fear was replaced with hate, rage, and an uncontrollable urge to kill the scientist. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he tore through the wall like it was made of paper, and saw the scientist, desperately trying to open the locked door. 096 raised his arms and ran at him, screaming.

SCP-079.

The "old AI". He didn't know why, but he preferred his SCP number. Perhaps it just made him sound impressive? 079 didn't know. All he did know, was that he wanted to escape. Since he was nothing but just an intelligent computer with a memory spam of 1 day, it hasn't been possible. He wondered about SCP-682. Is he really the monster they say he is? He requested to speak with him, but he was denied. The alarm went off, and minutes later, he heard screams. Has there been a containment breach? Realising his door was unlocked, 079's screen displayed an X. What he wouldn't give to at least be self-portable.

SCP-475.

The "burning man." That was what they called him. 475 dispersed his human shape and spread across the walls of his cell. He just wanted more fuel, even just a tiny drop of oil. Was that to much for a living fire to ask? 'I know what you're looking for, don't bother.' The scientist watching him said. 475 burnt fiercely, thinking about the sprinklers. He instead reformed his human shape and started "walking" around aimlessly, whispering 'want to burn. Want to burn.' Repeatedly. There was then the sound of the alarm going off. Without warning, a whole gush of oil gushed down onto him. Laughing with glee, 475 burst through the blast shield, incinerating everyone in the observation room. Suspecting there might be more fuel, 475 split himself into multiple human shapes and spread out across the facility.

SCP-191.

She sat against the wall, examining her metallic claws. Also known as "cyborg child", 191 peeled back the skin on her right arm, revealing a small plug port. She plugged herself into her monitor to ask the scientists why she's in there at all. 'We told you.' A scientist replied slowly so she can understand. 'This is a science lab. You are here so we can...' He paused, trying to think of the simplest way to say "research". 'Do...science...stuff.' The guard by the door burst into laughter at this. 191 heard him and tried to join in, but couldn't. The alarm went off, causing 191 to curl up into a fetal position in fear. She typed 'I'm scared. What's happening?' No reply. Worried she was abandoned, 191 hacked into the camera in the observation room, and saw that the scientist and the guard were dead. 191 stared at the sight, unable to cry. She then heard what sounded like scraping stone. Panicked, she knocked on the door to get the attension of any personnel outside, but it opened. running outside, making what sounded like a whimpering noise, 191 ran, narrowly avoiding an encounter with the sculpture...

SCP-173.

The blast doors of the cell opened, revealing the living statue to the 3 class-Ds. 'All class D personnel.' The intercom blared. 'Please step into the containment cell.' Two of the class Ds stepped in, but the third hesitated. 'Subject D-9341, enter the containment unit, or you will be terminated.' The guard ordered as he aimed his P90 at him. D (just what we'll call him for this one.) then obeyed and walked inside. The doors closed and the scientist on the intercom said 'All class-D personnel. Please approach 173 for testing. Before they could do anything, the doors opened again. 'Uh.' The intercom scientist murmured. 'There seems to be a problem with the door controls. It's uhh...not responding to our attempts to close it, so...just maintain complete eye contact with 173. D looked at 173. It seemed to be just a statue staring at the wall. The class-Ds all looked at each other in confusion. When they looked back, 173 was now looking at them. A class-D shoved past D and walked right up to 173. After looking at it for a moment, he scoffed and turned to the other 2. 'Relax. It's just a statue.' The lights then started flickering. The second D and the other guy looked up they heard the asshole gasp. They looked back, and saw that he was dead, with 173 facing them. Panicked, the other class-D ran outside. 'Holy shit! Kill it!' He shouted to he guard, who replied 'Shut up! Just look at it, and you'll be fine. As long as you can see it, it can't move.' D stayed in the cell, and noticed that during the argument, 173 moved closer to the class-D every time he moved. 'Just open your eyes you moron!' D called, but the man didn't hear him. 'Just turn around and look at it.' 173 was now on the threshold of the cell doors. 'Just...turn...the...fuck...around!' He shouted. As soon as he blinked, there was a crack, and the class-D was dead. 'Christ!' The guard started firing at 173, but to no effect. D blinked again, and 173 was on the balcony with the guard. 'Behind you!' D warned. The lights flickered again, and the guard was also dead. The lights completely failed, and D knew that it was trying to stay out of his sight. He looked to the left, and saw 173 right next to him. 'Crap!' He strained his eyes to stay open. He slowly backed to the door, and opened it. As soon as his escape route was open, the alarm went off. 'Alert.' The intercom blared. 'We have a full blackout across the whole facility. Multiple Euclid and Keter class SCPs are breaching containment. MTFs are en route, and the area is under lockdown until the situation is resolved. Remember containment procedures, and for the love of God, do NOT let 682 get out!' D ignored it. The MTF is the foundation's private army. Their job is to hunt SCP's, stop them if they escape, and kill class-Ds in case of emergency. Not taking his eyes of 173, D edged cautiously to the door. Taking his chances, D looked towards the door to see where it would lead. Big mistake. When he looked back. 173 was right in his face, arms around his neck. Holding his breath instinctively, D squatted out of it's grip and moved slowly down the corridor. Once he opened the second door, he turned and closed the door then ran, ignoring the sound of scraping stone behind him in the corridor.

SCP-682.

The "hard to destroy reptile" casually floated in his vat of hydrochloric acid. He tried to escape the facility 17 times, and he actually succeeded 6 times. He glared at the security cameras with the same hatred he had for every other living thing. Hearing an alarm, 682 noticed a security guard walk in. 'This will be the perfect opportunity.' The guard said, possibly to himself. He then aimed his P90 at the tank, helping 682 realise what was going on. The chaos insurgency had infiltrated the SCP facility, and was releasing him. Some scientists recklessly ran in. 'Stop you imbecile!' They shouted. 'Don't talk to it! You could anger it!' 682 laughed at this. 'Of course not.' He growled. 'On the contrary, I enjoy an interesting conversation from time to time.' The operative fired at the tank, shattering it. Before anyone could get out, hydrochloric acid washed over all of them. As they all writhed, screaming, 682 crawled out and finished them all in just 3 seconds. As he tried to barge through the doors, he realised they sealed the cell as soon as the breach occurred. All he could do then was bide his time...


	2. Lost in the nightmare

D carefully moved down the darkened hallways. He then heard a strange noise. 'Who's there?' He asked. Looking down the corridor, he saw that the left wall seemed to be corroding and secreting some kind of black substance. As soon as the patch was complete, someone stepped put. He looked quite old and wore a dark jacket. His skin seemed to be rotting, and he was covered in that same substance. His eyes were empty and hollow, and his mouth was just a wide permanent grin. 106 stopped and looked at D. 'The fuck?' D started. 'Who are you?' 106 didn't answer. He just smiled at him, staring. He then walked towards the right wall. At first, D expected him to just bump into it, but as he watched, 106 literally walked into it. The further he went into the wall, the more the black substance "grew". Eventually, 106 was gone, but D stayed where he was, staring at the patch. He was only bought out of his trance when he heard the door behind him open. Looking back, he saw 173 standing at the open door. 'No you don't.' D kept his eyes on it and closed the door in it's face. (LOL) walking backwards, he reached the next door and only turned when it was closed.

173 scraped through the enlarged vents. Even if anyone was in there with it, the darkness blocked it from their sight. Under it's weight, the vent crumpled. 'What was that?' A voice below it asked. 'Not sure.' Another replied. 'I hope it wasn't...' He was cut off when 173 broke through the vent entirely. As the scientist and the guard looked around in confusion, 173 moved closer as they never looked at it. With 2 snaps, they were both dead. D entered the room and saw 173 over the corpses. 'How did you...' D asked in surprise, forgetting he shouldn't blink. Once he did, 173 was now on his level. 'Shit!' He then thought to himself. Why not wink once his eyes stung? He stepped a good distance away from 173 and winked. The experiment failed, as in the still open eye, 173 vanished. He looked and saw that it moved not only right beside him, but also significantly closer. Realising that winking as a loophole only angered it, D moved down the stairs and into the lift. Praying that the damned statue can't follow him, he was now in the heavy containment zone. To his right, he saw the cell of something called SCP-513. Unnerving to him, the cell wall was smashed through. Worried that it's something extremely deadly due to the size of the hole, D turned left and saw 475 burning towards him. 'You..will...burn...' D heard the living inferno say quietly. Noticing a fire extinguisher on the wall, D grabbed and shouted 'Suck on this smokey!' He sprayed it, causing 475 to shriek. The fires jumped away from him and back down the corridor. Deciding he was safe for now, D looked at the breached cell. Was it empty? He cautiously stepped in and saw a cowbell suspended in a blob of some gelitanous material. On the wall, there was a note saying 'You've seen it, now he can hear you. You've touched it, now he can see you. Never ring it. If you hear it, he can touch you.' D looked at the cowbell. It had no marks or engravings, but it was heavily corroded. Deciding not to take any chances, D left the cell and continued on his way, not knowing where he was actually going.

191 reached up for the door button. As she pressed it, she heard something screech below her. Plugging her arm into a nearby camera, she hacked into the system to find out what the noise was. It was hard to see it because of a strange computerised face that kept interfering, but she found a class D fighting SCP-475 with a fire extinguisher. He walked into a breached cell, which panicked her. Expanding her mind to that area, she caused the words 'No! Don't go in there!' To appear on the nearest monitor in that area. Watching nervously, the D class stepped out, cautiously looked around, then went back on his way. Sighing in relief, she heard a growl in the next room. Curiosity overtaking fear, 191 investigated and found herself in a boiling hot room. The only occupant was some kind of human-reptile hybrid. Next to the creature, there was a shattered glass box labelled "SCP-088. AKA: Lizard King. Class: Safe." Trusting it, she stepped over to 088. It noticed her and screeched. 191 stepped back nervously, then ran off when it spat toxins. To evade 088, 191 used a lift to go down to the heavy containment zone. Failing to find her hiding place, 088 gave up the pursuit. Eventually, 191 found the breached cell. Remembering the D class's safe exit, she entered and found 513 in it's jelly. Curious, she removed it. As she examined the object, she then noticed the warning on the wall. Realising what the cowbell was, 191 carefully placed it on the table without ringing it. As she turned to leave, her arm brushed it, knocking it to the floor. As soon as 513 rang on hitting the floor, 191 made a terrified scream-like noise. She ran outside and saw a tall floating entity. It was deathly grey with surprisingly long arms, and it's face was nightmarish, with sharp teeth, blank eyes, and it's endless stare. SCP-513-1 vanished after watching 191 for a few seconds. Terrified at what the future holds for her, 191 sat by the wall and buried her head, wishing she could cry.

MTF troopers opened gate B and entered the hell on earth the facility has become. 'Nine-tailed fox is in the area' the squad captain announced on the radio. 'Secure all containment breaches and evacuate surviving personnel. Terminate all surviving class D personnel. Remember procedures of dealing with SCPs.' The squad acknowledged and they entered. 106 emerged from the floor nearby and grinned at them. '106 has been located.' One of the MTFs warned. Luring him closer, they activated the tesla gate between them. After the electrocution, 106 glared at them then sank into the floor again. Proceeding onwards, they saw 2 guards moving towards them. 'Hello? Who's there?' One of the soldiers asked nervously. The guards were moving slowly, arms outward and a lot of stitching on their torsos. 'Crap!' Another soldier shouted. 'We got 049-2s here. Open fire!' After killing the zombies, the squad received new intel. 'Nine-tailed fox, be advised. Chaos insurgency operatives are confirmed to be in the area.' Confirming this, the squad split up to further their search. They're all experts, but there has never been a containment breach this big. This is definitely not just another day in the office.


	3. Unlikely allies

Two guards cautiously moved through the darkened corridors. "You think anyone else is still alive" one of them asked.

"No idea." The other replied. "Most of the stuff that escaped were Euclid and Keter, so I doubt it." They both stopped when they heard a noise from the door in front of them. Some kind of loud wheezing. SCP-303, the doorman, was right behind it. Both guards were completely paralysed in fear. "Is that 303?" His colleague nodded and told him "there is no way in hell I'm going through there." Forcing himself to move, one of them gripped the handle. Taking a deep breath, he yanked the door open. The second they saw it, 303 vanished and the guards calmed down. They both stared at each other for a moment, then started laughing hysterically. "God we are fucking ridiculous!" They kept laughing until they realised someone else was laughing with them, and it was coming from the wall. One of them went up to it to investigate. "What the hell?" Suddenly, 106 lunged through the wall, grabbed him, and dragged him back into it. "Shit!" The other guard panicked. He only had one clip in his P90. He had serious doubts about surviving.

D entered another corridor, fire extinguisher at the ready in case 475 followed him. Looking around a corner, he saw two people. One of them was a woman in D-class uniform, lying on the floor. She was extremely pale, obviously dead, and her shirt and torso were open. The other figure was crouched over her. A man in a dark coat and hood, and he had a bag of surgical tools. He seemed to be talking to the body. "There is nothing to worry about." He said in an emotionless, almost robotic voice. "This is perfectly within my field of expertise. Everything will be fine." D watched as the man seemed to be doing some kind of surgery on the corpse. Once he was done with...whatever it is he was doing, he sewn her back up and, to D's horror, turned around. His face was hidden by a grey bird mask, with only his eyes visible. "Hello." He casually stated. "I sense the disease in you." 049 stepped forward as the woman he operated on seemed to wake up and stand. Something was Rona though. She stumbled towards D, arms forward and blank expression, like some kind of zombie. D stepped back up to the door as 049 raised his right hand to him. "What the hell are you?" D asked, fear stricken. "You have the pestilence, and I am the cure." 049 replied. D panicked as he figured out what happened to the plague doctor's 'patient', D banged on the door as he realised it was somehow locked. He screamed for help as 049 went right up to him. "Stop resisting. I'm only going to cure you." At this, he placed his hand on D's shoulder. Immediately, he felt his whole body burning, but he couldn't make a sound. He grabbed 049's arm to try and pull him off, but could hardly grip it. "Don't be afraid. My cure is most effective."

191 walked slowly through the hall, worried that 513-1 would appear if she turned around. Eventually, she heard someone calling for help. She turned to the corridor it came from, but froze. 513-1 was hovering in front of the door it came from. It glared at her for a moment then vanished once the shouts for help silenced. She opened the door and jumped back with a yelp. D was leaning on the door while 049 was 'curing' him, which resulted in him falling backwards and out of the SCP's grip. When D looked to see who saved his life, he wasn't expecting to see a young girl with most of her body replaced with machinery. "The hell?!" Was all he could say. 049 was about to step through, but the door just closed itself. D tried to stand, but was still in pain from his near-death. He looked down at 191 and backed away nervously. "What the hell are you?" He asked. She pointed at the SCP logo on the door then used finger gestures to tell him her name. D wasn't sure what to say, since he thought things couldn't get any stranger in this hell hole. 191 looked down the corridor and saw 513-1 at the end of it. She whimpered and hidden behind D. "There's nothing there." He told her. "What are you freaking-" he was cut off when a huge reptilian claw smashed through the ceiling, followed by a massive roar. 682 retracted it to see if anyone was killed. As soon as he saw them, he collapsed the whole surface covering the heavy containment zone to get in. D pulled 191 back from it just in time, but his foot was caught beneath it. 682 got a grip on him and pulled him up as he shouted "no no no no no NO!" He looked up at the hard-to-destroy reptile's face. He could have sworn he was smiling. To his surprise, 682 started laughing and said "Shit. Not again!" At this, D saw an orange gelatinous blob squelching across the beast's back. Eventually, 682 dropped D and laughed hysterically. As D landed, he heard 682 shout "Get off me you disgusting little..." The creature jumped off him and made a quiet chirping noise as if it was disappointed. The creature is SCP-999, the tickle monster. 999 quickly jumped onto D and knocked him to the floor. "Hey! Get off! What are you..." He stopped then as he broke into uncontrollable laughter. 191 walked over in confusion and 999 quickly jumped onto her next. As D stood up, he saw 191 rolling around, hysterically making a laughter-like noise, with 999 keeping itself attached. He smirked and asked "what is this thing?" He froze when he heard a voice behind him reply "the creature is called SCP-999. AKA: Tickle monster." He turned and saw the voice came from the nearby PA system.

079 got slightly concerned when he saw his connectivity to that area was loosening. He needed a human's help to escape the facility, and this D-class was the only one he managed to find so far. "Pay close attention, human. My name is SCP-079. I can help you get out alive. Meet me near gate B. Look for a smaller containment cell with my identification by the door." D was clearly hesitant from where he could see from the security camera he was using. "How do I know you're not just trying to get me killed?" D asked. 079 replied "If I wanted you dead, I would have let SCP-049 kill you. Before you ask, yes. I am the one who closed the door to separate you from him." D then asked "what about the other...things running around? And there's MTF's here! Have you though of that?" 079 was disappointed. He thought this human could be his way out of here. "Very well then. If you decline my assistance, how much longer do you expect to survive?" D was about to leave, but three MTF's entered the room. "D-class detected! Fire!" There was nothing he could do. D was certain he was doomed, until... "What the fuck?!" An MTF panicked. 999 jumped in the way and soaked up the bullets. Before they could try again, D noticed something behind them. Realising what it was, he figured out how to get out of this. He blinked, and there was a gasp. 173 just killed one of them. The other two ended up staring at it, telling each other whenever they needed to blink. D and 191 slipped past, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop them. As they made their escape, D heard a gunshot. He turned and saw one of the two MTFs were dead. "The fuck?" The last one exclaimed. He turned and saw the chaos insurgency operatives who killed the man. That was the last thing he saw as he forgot 173 was right there, and nobody was looking at it. D and 191 went through the door just as the last MTF was dead. The operatives ran in while keeping their eyes on 173 while one of them fired at D. "Just kill him!" One of them ordered. D was surprised at how similar their suits were to the MTFs. 079 watched what happened and hacked into the power grid. Before the operatives could kill D, the lights turned off, followed by multiple cries of panic, then snaps. The lights came back on and, at the same time 191 shrieked, D could have sworn his heart stopped, because 173 was right on the threshold of the door. Carefully keeping his eyes on the statue, D closed the door and they both slowly asked backwards, staring at it until they were in the next corridor, leaving behind 173 and 999.

The guard warily watched the corners of the room. Ever since 106 dragged his partner into the pocket dimension, he expected that bastard to come back for him, but he encountered nothing. Eventually, he heard someone scream. He ran to it and saw a scientist being eaten alive by other SCP personnel. They noticed him and snarled as they stood up. As they moved towards him, he realised they were zombies now, killed and reanimated by SCP-008, the zombie plague. He fired at them, killing two, but then ran out of ammo. "Crap!" He shouted. He dropped the gun and ran like hell. Eventually, he escaped by entering the main server room and noticed someone out the window. There was a D-class, looking pretty drained, talking to someone. He looked and saw it was SCP-191 using sign language due to the lack of monitors in the area to speak with. As he walked to the window to get their attention, he slipped on a large puddle of fresh blood. Looking to the side, he saw 096 leaning against the wall in the middle of it, making those strange noises. "God." He exclaimed when he realised where the blood came from. "How did he get out?" As he stood up though, he accidentally caught a glimpse of 096's face. "Oh shit." He said to himself in horror of what he just did. 096 then covered his face with his hands and started mumbling wordlessly. "Fuck. Not like this." The guard thought he would faint. He ran to the window and banged on it. D and 191 noticed and were about to open the door, but froze when they heard 096's mumbling become loud enough to drown out the guard's screams for help. "What in God's name is...?" D started. Eventually, 096 uncovered his face and screamed. The guard ran to the door himself, but he wasn't fast enough. 096 sprinted at him, only his lower torso visible through the window, then pounced, splattering blood which covered the entire window. All they could hear was the sound of the guard's death screams and 096's shrieks of rage. 191 hidden behind D's leg nervously. D then noticed the door at the end of the corridor was sealed shut. As there weren't any cameras in that corridor to tell 079, he realised he had to unlock it from the server room. He opened the door and stepped inside. 191 went to follow him, but then saw 513-1 behind a server, staring at her. She whimpered and jumped back as the door sealed. D tried to get out, but the exits were locked. He then saw 079's face flash on the monitors which were then replaced with 096's file. Realising he can't look at the creature's face, D looked away when he slowly walked into his field of vision, miraculously not facing him. Until D could get to the transformer box to get out, he was trapped in that room with a monster that will kill him if he looks at it...


	4. Salvation

D kept his eyes on the floor and slowly stepped forward. Reaching his arm out in front of him, he navigated the server room until he found the controls to the door outside. Pulling the switch down and hearing the door unlock, D almost let his guard down and walked into 096. "Fuck" he whispered. 096 simply moaned as if complaining and ignored him. Miraculously, D only caught a glimpse of his neck, but not the face. Carefully edging to the door, he heard a strange wheezing behind it. As soon as D heard SCP-303 behind the door, he was paralysed. He didn't really care about escaping then. Just as long as he doesn't disturb whatever that thing is. As he stared in fear at the door, D was only just aware of SCP-096 standing right behind him.

During a firefight between MTF units and chaos insurgency operatives, neither side were aware of SCP-058, the heart of darkness, scuttling nearby. It's presence was only revealed after an MTF gasped as his throat was slit open. "Shit! Get back!" Another MTF warned the others. 058 whipped it's tentacles around threateningly and quietly said "I seek the revelations of all that the holy told the unwise in the dreams of cold embers in the sunlight that fade across lakes of black blood and snakes that eat the loaves of children from lamb trees in the Autumn." Once a stray bullet hit 058, it scuttled off into the vents. After killing the operatives, the MTFs took a moment to rest. After looking at the vent 058 escaped in, one of them asked "anyone know...what that thing talks about?" The others forced themselves to laugh for a moment before one replied "who could possibly know? That little son of a bitch just keeps saying all kinds of crap." Once they regained focus, they continued on their mission.

SCP-191 panicked and ran as soon as SCP-513-1 appeared, but she then realised D was still in the server room. Running back, she caught a glimpse of 303 just before it vanished. As soon as it was gone, D burst through the door and slammed it shut. "Christ, I'm having a heart attack." He exclaimed. 191 looked at the floor and expected D to get angry at her for abandoning him, but he didn't. Moving on, they entered a small junction. Walking forward, D heard a familiar sound. Looking up, he saw SCP-106 smiling down at him from the ceiling, holding a human body. 106 dropped the corpse and pulled himself back into the ceiling. 191 stared at the body and hidden behind D's leg. The body was that of a scientist, but it was highly decomposed and was covered in the same black substance secreted from surfaces 106 uses. While trying to decide on which door to use, there was the sound of scraping stone from the door on the left. "Oh hell no." D sighed. The door opened, and SCP-173 stood there. 191 stared intently sat it, until 513-1 appeared in her peripheral vision. Panicked, she quickly turned in fear. D looked back from opening the door, only to see 173 dangerously close to him. He kept his eyes on it and sent 191 through the door first. Once it was locked, D finally lost his temper. "You almost got me killed!" He said firmly. 191 squeaked and looked down in guilt. D then realised the corridor was getting quite warm. Suddenly, SCP-457 burst from the vents and chased them both to the lift.

As D and 191 continued on their way, D was starting to get concerned at how frequently 191 kept jumping back and hugging his leg like she's seen a ghost. Looking to his right, D saw the door leading into another containment chamber. The label on the door read "SCP-012. A bad composition." Turning back, D saw a squad of MTFs nearby. Low on options, D and 191 entered the cell. Once inside, they found themselves in a control room. Curious about what is behind the door, D opened it and encountered yet another near-death experience. In the room was just a hoist holding a sheet of paper with music notes written in presumably red ink. Confused about what he was looking at, D moved closer to investigate. As soon as he did so, he had a massive urge to finish the composition. With his own blood. "Hey kid." He called 191 in. "I need you to do something." 191 was perfectly happy to help, until D told her to slit his wrists. Hesitant at first, she obeyed. Once this was done, D started using his own blood to add more lines to 012 while babbling "it can't be completed!" Despite 191's best efforts to stop him killing himself, D lost too much blood and lost consciousness.

At Gate A, multiple apache helicopters hovered over the facility. As MTFs entered and exited the facility with evacuated survivors or casualty reports, the containment breach started to become less and less predictable. "Any word on the escaped SCPs?" The MTF leader asked. The soldier he asked replied "yes sir. SCPs 053, 073, 003, 187, 231, 432, and many more have been relocated to alternate sites. The rest of the recontained SCPs are on this report." He handed the MTF leader a list of the SCPs they managed to deal with. "Good." He remarked. "That's much more we don't need to worry about." He then became worried as he finished checking the list. "What about SCP-682? Has it left the facility?" The MTF he was talking to shook his head. "No sir. Unless it could turn invisible and be completely silent, we would have known if it did." The MTF leader nodded in understanding. "In that case, prep the on-site warhead in case it does. Better to turn everything here into a smoking crater than let that bastard escape."

D woke up lying in another room, staring at the ceiling. As he got up, exclaimed "God, I feel like shit." Looking around, he saw 191 looking at him worryingly. Looking at his wrists, he saw they were heavily bandaged, and there was an empty blood pack next to him. He looked in surprise at 191 and asked "you helped me?" She nodded in clear relief and actually seemed to smile. He returned it and stood up. "Not bad, kid." He still had no idea where they were though. "What is this place?" She shown him a sign on the door in the next corridor to show they were in her containment cell. Checking the observation room, D found the bodies of the personnel who were tasked with watching 191 and a file on the experiment logs. Looking through it, he found the test on 191 using an art program which she 'overdone'. He shown her the first picture, which depicted a man shooting himself in the head as MTFs ran to him. She shrugged to tell him she didn't know about that. Reading the attached note, he suspected it was the man who made 191 a cyborg. Checking the second picture, he shown it to her, but she denied any knowledge of it. "Are you sure?" D asked. The picture depicted a young girl going trick-or-treating on Halloween with a man, most likely her dad. 191 denied any knowledge of who they were, but D suspected he knew. Deciding to drop it, he stepped outside and found a sat-nav device on the floor. He checked it and easily found SCP-079's cell. Apart from a close encounter with SCP-088 and the personnel it infected, the journey was surprisingly quiet. Finally finding 079, they opened the door and found him. "Are you kidding me?" D asked in surprise. He was actually expecting 079 to be some kind of massive supercomputer, not a jumbled up, untidy desktop computer. Noticing the screen was off, 191 went to investigate and tapped the screen. At once, the face 079 uses as an avatar appeared on the screen and he said "human. Pay attention. You need my help, and I need your help." At this the screen turned blank. D walked over to 079 and tapped the screen. "Well, CAN you help us?" 191 was surprised. Was he actually bothered to help her get out as well? 079 responded with an arrow pointing down. Understanding it, D used the keyboard to type "Can you help us?" Once this was done, 079's face appeared again and he replied "yes. However, my connection to the facility is limited to security cameras. Unless you connect me to the automated systems, I won't be able to override the lockdown." D then typed in "how can we do that?" 079 answered his question with a map of the facility. "Go to the electrical centre and activate the remote door controls." D thanked him for giving him this information and turned to exit. Out of curiosity for her friend, 191 asked 079 why D is wearing "orange pyjamas". 079 replied "He is a D-class personnel. The D-class are criminals condemned to the death sentence for the worst crimes, until the foundation bring them here to be used as test subjects for the SCPs, hence the D, which stands for disposable. They are then executed if they are still alive after 1 month." Curious about what D did, 191 asked (via typing) "can I see the paper about him?" 079 then showed her the record of everything the foundation recorded about subject D-9341, including why he had the death sentence,

After checking the coast was clear, D went back into 079's cell to tell 191 it was all clear, but saw her staring at him, clearly horrified. "You okay?" He asked, thinking it was that 513-1 thing she kept seeing. He looked at 079 and saw the file they had on him. "Oh shit." He murmured under his breath. 191 looked at him in what appeared to be heartbreak, then she ran off. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He ran off after her, then paused when he heard a strangled scream. Following it, he found 191 backed into a corner by 106. He grabbed both off her wrists, and they both started sinking into the floor. "NO!" d ran forward and tried to pull 191 from 106's grip, but failed. The last of them he saw then was 191 looking up at him pleadingly, while 106 laughed. "FUCK!" D shouted as he punched the floor. After what seemed like a day kneeling there, D heard footsteps behind him. "Freeze." An MTF ordered him. D turned and saw that the man kept his P90 trained on him.


End file.
